The Time Rejects
by Nashi Layla Dragneel
Summary: When the Doctor is reeling from the loss of his faithful companions Amy and Rory, a new adventure and dark enemy comes his way, which provides six new companions who create the ultimate team. However, these new companions can't stay very long and the Doctor is running out of time, can he face losing companions again? Warning multi-universes such as Marvel and Harry Potter.


Doctor Who: The Time Rejects -

( Wait... You have a Loki, a killjoy, a diamond, a George Weasly, Scooby and Katniss on your team? )

I don't own Doctor Who or anything really, just a idea.

Episode 1 ( Part 1 ) - The Sands of Chao

( Dedicated to Saffron Brown and Lucy Stewart )

The Doctor

The Doctor slowly let River Song out of his TARDIS, and that was it. That was it. He was alone again, . Again, being the operative word. Again... Again! Again. It was always coming, he knew that but it still equally hurt, and with losing two companions the pain was unbearable, both of his hearts strings were pulled. Especially since he didn't even get to say a proper goodbye to one...

" At least I still have you sexy," He forced a sad smile, while he knew his TARDIS was crying. He would not let himself cry. NO TO CRYING. Not even a tear, 10 would have cried by now, he was human enough for it. But no he just decided to stop and analyse exactly what had happened, without thinking of them. Them.. Even that word, made him full of guilt.

His mind wondered back to the Weeping Angels, how did that one get back to the grave yard and another thing was how did the Statue move without the whole of New York seeing? This made no sense to him what so ever, his mind boggled.

He went to his archives, his personal library and even searched the lame Internet. There was nothing, no information on the Weeping Angels what so ever. Everything that just happened was set in stone. Set in stone, that phrase annoyed the hell out of him.

It wasn't fair, why couldn't he have a permanent "family," that was what made him fall for the humans in the first place. Family, a group of people who love you unconditionally. His companions, all of them, loved him unconditionally. Susan, even though she wasn't biologically related him, he treated her like a Granddaughter, then when he knew she needed to go, he took the cowardly way out and locked her out the TARDIS. Then various companions came and went, Jo Grant, Sarah Jane, Brigadier , Leela, Romana, Ace, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, to name a few and now Amy and Rory Pond. He loved all of his companions, some as friends, some he assumed if they were Gallifreyian they would be his "family", and some such as Rose Tyler and Romana, in a passionate way.

But everyone and every companion was gone and he was the only one left. He was the only one left.

The words haunted him like the drums had haunted The Master, why couldn't some other be immortal? Eventually River Song dies in the library and even Captain Jack goes, why did River give him all her regenerations? WHY? He was in someways, waiting to die but that day wasn't coming for a long while.

All of his companions in someways had mentioned to him, that he couldn't do it alone and this was one of those times, where he agreed with them. He needed friends or something to distract him, from the voice in his head. What could distract, maybe getting out of the TARDIS would have been a great start, but he wasn't ready for that. Hmm... what about a spring clean? Nope, he eventually decided even though the TARDIS was screaming to him " Yes." But then he remembered something... MUSIC.

Rose Tyler had bought him a iPod full of music such as jazz, blues and some pop, full of various stuff, because she was hoping to go dancing with him again. Now where was it...? Oh! Wait, he left it, in the chest with the Agatha Christie novel, the one he showed Donna, when they got to meet Agatha Christie. He quickly ran over to the steps, and then pulled out the chest. He hadn't seen it in ages but there it was in perfect condition. And then he saw the iPod, he pulled out the shiny purple iPod, and plugged it in the docking station which he did install eventually for ... Never mind, he put it on shuffle. And way to go, a song that matches his mood, he stopped at how this song was made for him. This was his life story, on a page...

He stopped it, he really couldn't listen to it anymore and why did Rose have this sort of music on her iPod... He read the tracks name - Buy The Stars by Marina and The Diamonds? Funny taste in music Rose? He looked at what else was in the box, there was a blank CD in it. What was it? The Doctor curiously pondered and why was this piece of dinosaur technology in the chest? Did Donna leave it? Was it Martha's? He let it play, and it revealed a message from this Gerard Way or " Party Poison."

" This world in 2019 will be destroyed by Better Living Industries, because they have obtained the power to control the mind. This disc will be stored with the right person, that Martha Jones trusts it with it. Please play this song when Martha deemed it necessary and please turn off this song in twenty seconds time." Gerard spoke.

The Doctor immediately turned off the song, ok who was this "Party Poison" or Gerard he thought... And how did Martha meet him, and why did Martha leave the disc behind for him? This did not make any sense. He looked up Better Living Industries then he looked up where there base was, it did not make sense. Apparently, they weren't real...

And it didn't make sense how The Tardis suddenly transported the Doctor to a desert...

Loki:

( A/N: Loki's story in the Tardis, takes place after what had happened in the movie THOR, so just before The Avengers. I don't own Loki or The Marvel Universe, all rights go to Marvel ... )

He was falling...

You have fallen many many times. That little voice, in his head had reminded him.

Too much actually. You were clumsy and awkward in your younger years as you recall. Everyone had laughed at you, loudly. You were frequently mocked for falling. So you practiced grace, sturdiness, elegance and control so that you would not slip out of your own grasp and fall; literally and metaphorically. Still, all that was useless when Thor knocked you down, more and more as the two of you grew older. You have to remember that Thor is better than you, Thor is always going to be better than you, Loki... The voice always reminded him of that.

At first it was once, maybe twice but you could knock him down too during those early years. But then the times you could strike back lessened gradually and then you knew better than anyone you couldn't knock down Thor at all. It was not cowardice; it was practicality and reality. His strength by far surpassed your own and if any chance you could make him fall existed, it was your magic. And then when he really tried to make Thor fall to his knees, you had ultimately failed, the voice laughed at him.

He winced. He hated himself, Loki remembered the time when he was more trustworthy than Thor, the time everyone would run to him with their problems. Everyone said he was the most loyal Asgardian, but by this time he had figured out he was second best, no not even that, he was the worst. He was the hanger on.

And it was like his favourite mortal singer Marina had said " I always feel like I'm the worst, so I always act like I'm the best." So that was how the crazy Loki's plan to rule Asgard came from, because he couldn't stand it but say Thor or Odin would give him the respect he actually deserved, this wouldn't have came about. But no, he had to ruin everything. He was truly ruined everything, he did.

Hell! He didn't even know what was he was doing or where he was going, he just kept thinking of Odin's rejections and Thor's sorrow. He just wanted away. Away. Away. He shouted! Then some golden sparks flew, and he was a desert.

It wasn't New Mexico, it was not anything he had seen only couple of days before. Nope.

And why was there telephone box right in the middle of it? Why was he even on Earth? Loki thought he was supposed, to go into the never ending darkness. Guess he was wrong... Loki went to investigate, what was actually going on.

Gerard Way ( Party Poison ) -

(A/N I don't own My Chemical Romance or The Killjoys or anything really, only this little fan fiction idea. And takes place after the events of NA NA NA NA music video, so if you haven't seen NA NA NA by My Chemical Romance go watch it... Oh and watch SING by My Chemical Romance while you are at it :P )

The last thing he could remember was being shot by Korse, and watching Little Grace get taken away, she put up a fight even though, both knew there was no use but he was still rather proud of the girl. She was not sobbing, yet.. She was putting up a fight, for him, for The Killjoys, for the World.

But it wasn't enough, Gerard knew he had to get up and go after Korse, so he could get Grace back. But his body would not get up, he felt he was stuck to the sand, and everything felt dizzy. Really dizzy, his head was pounding and he just needed to sleep, but then another part of him was yelling and forcing him to wake up and fine Grace.

He slowly got up, one step at a time, he looked for the Tran-Am, but it was no use it was there. Then he looked for the remaining Kill Joys.

" Kobra Kid!" Gerard shouted and no answer...

" Jet Star!" He shouted again...

"Fun Ghoul?" He was alone, GREAT, he thought!

Gerard was now extremely pissed off. EXTREMELY PISSED OFF! Why did the Killjoys leave him like that or did Korse take them? He needed to get to Battery City, find Grace and find The Killjoys, but first before he would do anything, Gerard would need to figure out exactly where he was first.

He was on a desert, but he knew he wasn't around the Badlands around Battery City. The Desert looked really similar to the badlands, but it was just sand. An endless amount of sand, which he did not feel good about. Nothing seemed to add up, there was grey skies even though he was boiling.

He looked around, everything seemed to be jumbled, then he heard a massive crash into the ground, a women singing and a dog barking? WHAT WAS GOING ON? Did Korse take control of his mind? Had it finally happened? Had The Killjoys lost to Better Living Industries? And was the world under the control of Korse?

Before he could think about it, a massive sand tornado came up towards him!...

Scooby Doo - ( A/N I wish I did own Scooby but I don't :( Hes awesome :) This takes place after the events of the movie - Scooby Doo in Where's my Mummy? So lets kick start Scooby Doo's time in the TARDIS. This part is for you Saffron :) )

Scooby looked around, one minute he was in the Middle of Egypt and The Sphinx's nose had just fell off, so while the gang was sharing a laugh, Scooby had decided to steal Shaggy's Scooby Snacks. He was looking around, and suddenly there wasn't a Sphinx no more or a laughing gang. It was just him and sand.

" RAGGY!" Scooby screamed. " RAGGY!"

Scooby needed to hear " Where are you, old buddy, old pal, old friend" or the " Zoinks!" but it had never came, it was just him and golden sand and grey skies. He barked while he saw some girl running towards him... and with a firey look in her eyes, she looked scary.

" RAAH!" He ran away screaming from the firey girl.

Marina Lambrini Diamandis -

( A/N obviously I don't own the popstar Marina but I'm 100% DIAMOND. So if you haven't heard of Marina and The Diamonds, I strongly recommend to go and look her up. Listen to Shampain or Primadonna or whatever you can find. Shes awesome :) And I'll explain about Electra Heart (Marina's second album ) before I go on with the story, Electra Heart is a persona Marina had invented, Electra is about fame, boys and money, Marina is the exact opposite. That is probably all you need to know about Marina and Electra at the min. And this takes place while filming Radioactive, one of Marinas songs. )

' Get ready in 5 Marina!" One of the production team instructed her while Marina was considering to put on Electra's blonde wig and then she sighed deeply._ Remember Marina, Electra begin to tell her, this is for you, so you can have the commercial success you deserve. _This was what Electra Heart was telling her! Marina herself was not all convinced, when she started to walk to the set of her new single Radioactive. She had told the Diamonds that she was singing about the Hollywood bimbos such as Kim Kartrashhian and basically being critical of them but Marina had started to secretly enjoy the blond wigs, getting into to the Top 40, having good video views and she was basically enjoying being Electra Heart.

But the pressure was mounting up, her record label was starting to air brush her despite the Diamonds being critical, Electra Heart was getting slammed by the music reviewers and worse still, she was losing some of her original diamonds. The ones who had been with her since the release of Mowgli's Road, Are You Satisfied? and Hollywood. They had thought Marina was becoming Electra, and they partially abandoned her.

Marina didn't see the point in doing this anymore, but this was everything you dreamed of, Electra pointed out... Electra was right, Marina had to go out and give it her all. So she calmly collected herself and started singing. " Lying on a fake beach, you'll never get a tan." She sat in front of the mirror, and she singing the words. Looking at her short brown hair, she started to miss her black curls, she was sick of the wigs...

"Baby I'm going to leave you drowning, until you reach for my hands.." Electra smiled back at her, theres a good girl Marina. " In the night your heart is full, by the morning empty. Baby I'm the one who left you, your not the one who left me." She sang until, the chorus where she was finished.

" Ok we'll see you on the barren lands in twenty minutes Marina," The director said while Marina nodded and the male model winked her while she smiled and she retreated back to her caravan.

She slowly lay back on her sofa, she was never satisfied, the old Marina was telling her. She knew she was lucky but she but she was never satisfied. She always wanted more. She wanted to be part of something... something bigger... Marina wasn't satisfied with Electra but she was the best she got. Marina once admitted that her problem that she was never happy and she had no proper friends.

" Are you satisfied ... Marina?" Electra laughed, mocking her own old songs. Marina walked out the caravan, this was disadvantage of being an Introvert. She didn't like thinking to long.

Marina walked around for a couple of minutes, then she realised, she didn't know where she was... She saw a excessive amount of sand and she looked up there was grey skies and it started to rain. She ran back the way she came, but it was all the same. She was in a desert...? How did that happen?

She walked around, could it be possible that she was freezing and boiling? Then in the middle of it all, she saw a bright blue police public call box and she heard a dog bark? She screamed as a guy with ginger hair came before her.

George Weasley -

( A/N I don't own the Harry Potter universe, even though I probably would sell my soul, to write such a series of books which would have half the success Harry Potter had. I love Fred Weasly and this is his starting part of how he came to be in the Doctor's TARDIS :) Takes place after the events of the Deathly Hallows, a year on from George's death. )

He always missed Fred, it was a year exactly after Fred's death today and he was in Egypt. He should be at home, he should be by Fred's grave. He should be... Then he realised, that is why his Mother bought him out here for. So he could try and move on. It had been a year, the business was going really well with help from Ron and now Ginny was trying to set up with a certain Angelina Johnson. It felt a bit to much for him.

" Arn't you coming to explore Cleopatra's tomb George?" Ron came in his room, trying to cheer him up but Fred just turned over on his bed, completely ignoring his younger brother and Ron knew better than trying to test him. " Fred, do you think Fred would have wanted you like this?" Ron asked him and Fred was motionless.

Ron walked out the room, while George felt tears at the end of his nose. Everything had been to quiet, without Fred. His room was to quiet, without Fred. Basically his whole life had been all to quiet without Fred. George would give anything to see his brother again...

Thats it he needed to do something, he needed to get up and not wallow in this misery and feel sorry for himself. He was still alive and Ron was right, he needed to do something. George sprinted out the room. " Ok Ron, I'll come out just give me ten minutes to get changed." Ron smiled at his brother and went straight to breakfast.

And that was how George ended up in the tomb of Cleopatra. Hermione was walking with Ron, laughing, Ron looked really happy. There was bets going on to see when Ron would ask Hermione to marry him, Ginny was walking with both their Dad and Harry, who had came along once for the family holiday. Their Father was unsure what to make of Harry and Ginny dating, but he grew used to it. His Mum on the other hand, was dreaming of how grand the Wedding would be, after all they were kind of celebrities now. Bill, Fleur and Charlie were also here.

He was basically alone, while he felt his Mother tug at his hand and she was also feeling the same way as him, you could always see it in Molly's eyes, how she was feeling. Apparently when she was taking on Bellatrix she saw red and her eyes flashed, when she found out about Percy and Fred, her eyes went big and she was motionless, then she burst into tears. It was horrific, to see his Mother like that and now her eyes were glistening with tears, today.

" Come on now George, we haven't got that far left to walk, so no reason to be lagging behind." She tried to pull a small smile, it failed to wash with him.

" I just need a few minutes... I'll be with you in a second." He nodded to his Mother. She immediately walked back to his Father and sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned against the rock that was near him, on the path.

He just wanted to daydream... He couldn't see anything only total blackness.

He reopened them, and the rock disappeared, the tombs entrance and his family had disappeared. He started calling there names, no answer came.

He was surrounded by sand and grey skies, unfortunately it had started to rain by this point. So George was a little bit panicky and he called out " HELLO" frantically, he saw a women standing before a blue box and a dog was barking frantically, while a girl was running after it. Then some sort of a weed of a man, was lying on the ground and George seemed to be in the middle of it all. What was going on...?

Katniss Everdeen -

( A/N Yes I don't own anything. I'm putting own Doctor Who, The Hunger Games, Harry Potter and Scooby Doo on my christmas list. As well as getting My Chemical Romance and Marina & The Diamonds tickets, if they come on tour, where I live : P Heres Katniss' part on how she met the Rejects, takes place before and the start of Catching Fire... )

Katniss sighed deeply, she snuggled into her and Prim's bed, yes even though they can now easily have separate rooms in their house here in Victors Village, Katniss and Prim didn't want it... To Katniss she was home, if she was with Prim, but deep questions had fried her mind. Prim was fast asleep and peaceful.

Katniss was nervous, did she couldn't feel anything for Peeta, could she? She can't. She can't emotionally invest in Peeta. It wasn't fair on him, and it wasn't fair on her. She can't pretend to love Peeta but she wasn't pretending, maybe there was a small chance of loving Peeta? But it didn't feel right. Could The Hunger Games have affected her on a emotional and mental level, was nearly seeing Peeta dying enough, to set off these emotions?

It was obvious that Peeta loved her. It was obvious on that dreadful day where he was prepared to get hit for her. Then their time in the cave... Katniss stopped, she couldn't do this to herself. Her and Gale's families were still number one priority, and she had no time to live out these silly teenage girl emotions. She gently tip toed out of bed, and changed into her outdoor clothes, to go to the woods so she could meet Gale before he went to work in The Coal Mines.

Katniss and Gale had to be careful where they would meet, everything had to be planned carefully, The Capitol had eyes everywhere on District 12. Haymitch warned her, that there will be camera crews everywhere before her and Peeta would have to go on That Dreaded Tour, which she will have to talk, interact and be so love with Peeta, then face the awkwardness and the secret hate from the other Districts. Her stomach made automatic butterflies, which were doing triple somersaults in her stomach.

How she longed for the simplicity of her life before, she might have been struggling but to her at least Katniss knew her place and she didn't have to invent massive lies every day, she was content with hunting and being in the woods with Gale. Now that was taken away from her, and she even had to lie about who Gale was to her. She carried onto the woods and walked under the massive plush green trees, so she could meet in a clearing with Gale.

Katniss stopped, this was not the woods... Why was she surrounded by sand? Wait...what, she thought? Was this some sort of sick joke that The Capitol was playing on her? Had the Capitol destroyed the clearing, and covered it with sand?

" GALE!..." Katniss called out and she heard no answer. She examined around everything around her, there was a dog in the distance. A dog that was similar looking to the beasts in the arena, she squinted her eyes, it was definitely. Katniss was angry, and she felt an extreme amount of anger.

She ran after the dog, to see where it could lead her to and the dog was barking his head off. " RAAH!" What was it trying to say?

_Thats the backstories … So here is the start of the meeting between our seven protagonists - The Doctor, Loki, Gerard Way, Scooby Doo, Marina, George Weasly and Katniss Everdeen... I hope I haven't bored you with the backstories but they needed to be told. _

" RAAH!" Scooby Doo screamed and pounced onto George, while Katniss ran after him, screaming at him to wait. George fell onto the floor, because of the full force of Scooby, while Marina stood there confused and tried to help George up.

" So what is actually going on?" Marina stared at the people, she was standing with Katniss Everdeen, Scooby Doo and Fred or George Weasly? She assumed it was George. How was this real, she thought? Had she been drinking... no? This was so damn trippy. 

" I haven't got the faintest of clues, has the Capitol sent us here?" Katniss asked. " What districts are you all from and whats your names?"

" What do you mean districts? That only exists in the book called The Hunger Games, thats not even real. Its just a story..." Fred and Marina chorused, while Scooby nodded in agreement. Katniss started to argue... She was the real one, not them.

" The Hunger Games are real... in a alternative universe." A chirpy voice came up behind them, George's mouth formed at perfect O shape. It was him, his hero from his favourite TV show and he was wearing his bow tie... George was trying not to faint. Marina, Katniss and Scooby gazed oddly at the weird man. " Hello I'm the Doctor." The Doctor stepped

George fainted, this was to much.

" I'd admit, I have seen many things but I thought I would never meet George Weasly, you'll all do to help me whats going on." The Doctor smiled, while another person came up to the group. He was holding a yellow toy gun, and he had shocking bright red hair.

" OK I DEMAND WHATS GOING ON! Wheres the Killjoys and Grace?" Gerard pointed the gun, at the Doctor.

" Are you Party Poison? Why did you leave a disc for Martha Jones?" The Doctor asked, and Gerard started fuming.

" ENOUGH," A energy blast came towards them, and the five, left an unconscious George and started running away from whoever was blasting. Marina turned around, it was Loki? Who next was coming along into this crazy dream - The Teen Titans? Mickey Mouse? Madonna?

" THATS IT! THIS ISN'T REAL! I'LL WAKE UP IN A SECOND AND YOU WILL ALL BE GONE!" Marina shouted and stopped running, she shouted in her native half Welsh and half Greek accent, and Loki stopped blasting.

" Who are you?" He looked at the blond wigged girl, she was dressed in really strange clothes consisting of black leather pants and a red leather jacket, what odd attire, Loki thought to himself.

" I'm Marina Lambrini Diamandis, and its not a pleasure to meet you Loki," She answered back, why Loki stopped... Did his favourite singer tell him it was not a pleasure to meet him? He glared at her. The bitch would pay. Why did she hate him so much? She looked ready to hit him...

" Wait your Marina?" The Doctor asked.

" Who are you mortals? And could you care to tell me, where we are exactly?" Loki looked at the strange individuals. " Who are you all?" Loki looked at this strange black floppy haired, bow tie wearing and eccentric professor type, person.

" Thats what we were about to discover, before you rudely blasted us..." Marina sighed. " But I can tell you, thats the Doctor," Marina pointed at the eccentric guy. " Thats Miss Katniss Everdeen," Marina pointed to the angry and tom boyish girl.

" Urgh... Who are you?" George Weasly was dizzy and his head was pounding, he pointed to Loki.

" I'm Loki of Asgard, and I'm burdened with glorious purpose." Loki smiled and winked at Katniss, while she pulled a face of disgust. " Look you humans were made to rule, so I propose I'm leader of this new land. Please finish telling me your names and I'll propose which bit of the land we are staying in."

" And who nominated you leader," Gerard pointed the gun at Loki, while Loki laughed at him.

" Reah!" Scooby was really confused but he decided he was going to put his trust into the ginger haired guy... He reminded him of Shaggy, fainting like that.

" I'm not a human, I'm a wizard and he's a time lord - so don't go telling me your ruling me..." George fumed, he had seen Thor and The Avengers, he was not a fan of Loki.

" Urgh... I'm out of here." Katniss spoke up, she was annoyed and she felt severely disadvantaged and confused... Was this supposed to be a battle or something?

" STOP!" A figure rose up from the sand, and he made everyone kneel to him. That was it, Loki thought, the mortals should be kneeling to him, not the other way round. Loki was pissed and waited for an answer." I'm Discordium, general of the Sands of Chao. I can create and destroy, make hate and love. I have the ultimate power..."

Discordium made the Doctor's beloved Tardis, sink into the sand and the Doctor watched on in despair. How could Discordium do and why did the sands of Chao, sound so familiar?

" Who are you?" The Doctor looked up to Discordium, this was personal, he just took the TARDIS.

" I'm the general of the Sands... I thought we just explained that," Discordium. " Now down to business, I have came to give you your well deserved prizes, your fame and shining glory, and the respect you are entitled to. You have been selected to join me as my slaves..." Discordium smiled.

" You have a day to think about it..." Discordium gently walked around them... " For now here's a test..." Up from the sand, came various Weeping Angels, Daleks, Voldemorts, The Beastly Dogs and Frost Giants. Then Scooby saw all his old villains...

" If you are all killed, by the end of the day, that means all seven of you, will be dissolved from time, and may the odds of not being destroyed, be in your favour." Discordium gave a little wave, while our heroes looked at the ghastly enemies.

Then Gerard blinked and the Angels swarmed him... 1 down, six to go...

Authors Note -

It will get better, I promise! So sorry if its looking really random at the minute but I've structured it, so it will all make sense... As this random series goes on but thanks for reading Part 1 of this episode, the next part will be about how they form the team and how they can't get back to their original timelines, then I have all sort of crazy adventures lined up for our "Time Rejects," if you want to see any particular Villain in this series, please review and tell me which one. Because I have planned up to episode 4.

Thanks for reading:

Frankie :)


End file.
